¿Quién se ha llevado tus alas?
by gato negro 573
Summary: Él estaba atado a ser lo que era. ¿Podría cambiarlo? (ALERTA: el epílogo está lleno de todo tipo de spoilers! en particular de la temporada 8)
1. Chapter 1

_Un Resumen, breve pero no lo suficiente como para ponerlo en el summary. Esta historia está inspirada en cierta teoría que abunda en los foros de fandom con la que desde ya aclaro que no estoy de acuerdo. Pero por algún extraño motivo mi imaginación empezó a volar. Y salió esto. Me siento atraída de poner en el encabezdo quién es el protagonista, pero resistí la tentación de hacerlo porque quería invitarlos a que adivinen de quién se trata. ¡Vamos! No es muy difícil... Si bien se revela enseguida, pero es algo atrayente y que puede resultar en un buen gancho. _

_También aclaro que, a diferencia de mis otras historias, ésta la voy a ir publicando mienras la escribo. No tengo caps adelantados. Va a aser más espontánea. Y que seguramente será un historia algo más breve. Van a ser caps cortos y sin título._

_Bueno. Los dejo leyendo. Y si están con ganas me cuentan que les va pareciendo. ¿OK?_

* * *

La definición de eón si que era una suspicacia en ese lugar. El tiempo era tan relativo que de no ser lo que era estaría sin dudas aterrado. Pensó en que él no era de los que se aterraba. Supuso que eso no cambiaría aunque fuese otro tipo de ente. Era más bien de los que se aburrían. A veces deseaba que Lucifer estuviese allí de vuelta. Aunque era un completo idiota, le aportaba algo de pimienta a la vida en ese sitio. Todo era tan…. ¿cómo describirlo? Insulso. Apático. Conformista. Una buena combinación de términos. Aunque los adjetivos se agotaban pronto a la hora de relatar la vida hasta ahora. Dios era un ser muy sarcástico para ser tan aburrido. No cuadraba. Y Miguel… Era el fiel retrato de su padre con quinientos por ciento más de pedantería. Era la clara contratara de su hermano caído a las fauces del averno. Uno igual al otro, ubicados cada uno en diferentes lados del espejo.

No le sorprendía que la suma de caídos arrojase ya resultados muy abultados. ¿Quién no iba a querer lanzarse de cabeza de un sitio así? Solamente él. Porque él quería marcharse pero no deseaba caer. Eso era demasiado sacrificio. Y lo más triste sería que ni siquiera lo recordaría. No. Él quería llevarse todo el paquete. Pero no deseaba vivir una vida en las sombras. Quería ser libre. Pero estaba prohibido. Bueno. Al parecer todo estaba prohibido en el cielo. Pensar. Desear. Sentir. Preguntar. Saber. Malditos bastardos. ¡Como los odiaba!

Y odiaba la forma en que lo miraban al pasar. Porque era el único que tenía alas color carmín. Estaba harto de oír los cuchicheos de los demás acerca de que algo no estaba bien con él. ¿Es que no se daban cuanta de que Dios lo había hecho así? Pero nadie le reprochaba nada a Papito… siempre se lo enrostraban a él. ¿Acaso era su culpa ser tan diferente? ¿Por qué era diferente? Ya estaba harto de preguntárselo a sí mismo. Y por eso deseaba marcharse de ahí. Pero no se lo permitían.

Estaba seguro de que Gabriel no había caído. Él se había marchado. Lo que significaba que existía una salida en alguna parte. Si tan solo pudiese encontrarla… podría bajar a la tierra sin perder sus alas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cayó al suelo lastimado. Pocas veces antes había sentido tanto dolor. Supuso que la salida consumía demasiada energía. Se sentía débil. Seguramente eso no le pasó al poderoso arcángel. Pero él era un ángel de mierda. Un paso más abajo y sería un querubín… ¿Cuántas veces lo habían llevado a prisión? Pero ni todos esos lavados de cerebro habían logrado abatir su espíritu rebelde. Maldijo nuevamente a todos sus hermanos y a su padre. Él nunca había sido digno. Pero entonces ¿por qué lo habían hecho así? volvió a preguntarse una vez más.

Llevó un buen rato recuperarse. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasaría para que alguien advirtiera su ausencia. Si tenía suerte nadie lo notaría jamás. Pero esa posibilidad era casi nula. Tarde o temprano alguien sabría que un ángel faltaba. Y vendrían por él. Lo llevarían nuevamente a prisión. Y lo castigarían severamente. Eso si se sentían generosos. Lo más probable era que si lo encontraban le quitasen la vida. Porque ésta era la peor transgresión que había cometido jamás. Y era la peor transgresión que podía cometer un ángel.

Se recuperó finalmente, luego de un buen rato. Lo siguiente sería reconocer el terreno. Observar a los humanos de cerca era algo que anhelaba. Pero Miguel jamás se lo permitió. Maldito fanfarrón…

Pasaron varios días y debió buscar un recipiente. Las reglas así lo requerían. Hubiese querido dedicar más tiempo a la observación pasiva. Pero qué más daba… era hora de entrar en acción. Vagó sin rumbo hasta que finalmente uno de esos humanos notó su presencia, tal como los otros ángeles le habían contado. "Si no tienes asignado un recipiente de antemano, solo date una vuelta, nadie notará que estás ahí. Pero en algún momento te sentirás atraído por uno de ellos y él te verá. Y ese será el indicado. Lo suficientemente poderoso como para soportar tu aparición. El resto es convencerle de que te acepte. No puedes tomarlo sin su permiso"

"No puedes tomarlo sin su permiso…" se repitió. Esa regla no era azarosa. Nada lo era con Dios de por medio. Y tenía sentido. Los ángeles eran soberbios. Si se les hubiese permitido tomar recipientes humanos sin consentimiento las consecuencias habrían sido el caos y la catástrofe absoluta.

De pronto ese muchacho levantó la vista hacia él. Lo miró casi hipnotizado.

–Hola –le dijo serenamente.

– Estabas en la iglesia…Creía que te había imaginado –declaró con algo de temor – ¿Qué eres? –preguntó el humano con desconcierto. Era todo asombro.

– Soy un ángel. –dijo mostrando su enormes alas.

–Un…. Un ángel…

–Si.

– ¿Y qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Observando. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

– ¿Qué debo hacer?

–Nada… solo enseñarme tu mundo. Siempre quise ver a los humanos de cerca. ¿Me los mostrarías?

–Creía que lo ángeles lo veían todo.

–No. No es así. Bueno, no con todos. No conmigo.

–Bien… yo te mostraré…

–No. Eso… no funciona así. No puedo solo andar por ahí. Tengo la obligación de usar un cuerpo humano si quiero permanecer e interactuar con tu pueblo.

– ¿Un cuerpo? ¿Humano?

–El tuyo…

– ¿El mío? ¿Por qué el mío?

–Te vi en la iglesia. Eres un fiel creyente.

–No se si tanto… tengo tantas dudas. No puedo simplemente creer. No soy capaz -respondió dubitativo –Creo que hay algo malo en mí…

–No hay nada de malo en ti. Creo que eso es perfecto.

– ¿En verdad? –indagó con emoción.

–Por supuesto. Tus interrogantes son más que lógicos. Ves este mundo injusto, indiferente y lleno de personas crueles y te preguntas ¿cómo puede Dios dejar que eso pase?

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace?

–Yo tampoco lo se… por eso bajé. Para encontrar respuestas a las mismas preguntas. Porque en donde yo vivo. Las cosas no son muy diferentes. Eso explica por qué eres el indicado para llevarme dentro de ti. Somos iguales. Tú y yo. Dos seres incomprendidos por sus semejantes buscando respuestas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me das permiso para entrar en tu cuerpo?

El muchacho dudó. Se quedó observando al ángel con sus grandes ojos verdes todavía llenos de asombro. Y su rostro parecía aún más pálido de lo que era ya naturalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Qué feo es estar en un callejón sin salida... esta historia se me ha plagado de cabos sueltos. Y es que personalmente considero que la teoría en que se basa es de por sín un cabo suelto...Aún así no creo que sea totalmente un desperdicio y como ya dije no pude resistirme a escribir sobre esto.**

**Un saludo.**

* * *

Nadie atestiguó el momento en el que esa blanca y brillante luz lo inundaba todo en el medio del bosque. Nadie estuvo ahí para ver como ese ángel y ese recipiente humano se fusionaban en uno. Y probablemente nadie jamás lo imaginaría nunca.

Inhaló profundamente una primera bocanada de aire. Sintió una extraña sensación. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de enfocar la vista. Se miró las manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas. Él no lo sabía, pero esa era la primera reacción de todo ángel que poseía por primera vez a un recipiente humano. Pensó en avanzar. Pensó en dar un paso, luego otro y finalmente comenzó a caminar si darse cuenta. Podría haberse trasladado inmediatamente. Pero deseaba sentir el aire. Anhelaba la experiencia de las sensaciones.

Recorrió aquél bosque húmedo, frío y brumoso. Sus pies se hundían ligeramente en el barro. Transitó instintivamente el camino de vuelta a la ciudad. El amanecer se acercaba y debía volver a su hogar antes de que alguien notara su ausencia. No quería problemas, al menos no el primer día. Ingresó en la casa. Permaneció un buen rato observándolo todo con una clara sensación de deja vu. Los recuerdos del recipiente estaban ahí, pero se sentían como algo lejano. Como una especie de sueño, de trance.

Comenzó a oír movimientos en las habitaciones contiguas. Un momento más tarde una mujer se asomaba. Era la madre. Su madre.

–Hijo. ¿Ya estás levantado?

Él la contempló con expresión indagatoria.

–Si. –respondió finalmente.

–Muévete. Hoy tienes mucho trabajo.

Se quedó mirando ese extraño instrumento. Tuvo una sensación agridulce. Se parecía a los que usaban en el cielo para torturarlo. Se preguntó si el dolor humano se asemejaba al de los ángeles y decidió descubrirlo. Pasó la yema de su dedo sobre el filo de la navaja. La carne comenzó a sangrar, despacio al principio, ligeramente más abundante después.

Su recipiente clamó que le estaba haciendo daño. Sintió el metal recorrer la carne, no obstante no tuvo la impresión de que para él fuese tan doloroso como había aparentado serlo para el humano con el que convivía.

– ¿Qué has hecho, inútil? –le gritó el padre. – ¡Vas a manchar la tela!

Apartó su mano con violencia de la mesa mientras seguía recriminando.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡No te cortas desde los 10 años…! ¿Has olvidado cómo hacer tu trabajo?

Él no le respondió. Permaneció escuchando simultáneamente a los dos humanos. Al de su interior y a su padre quien continuaba maldiciendo tener un hijo tan inútil y despistado.


	4. Chapter 4

Dos actualizaciones el mismo día... ¡A eso le llamo inspiración...! :D

* * *

– ¿Es que aún no estás listo? –comentó el padre con tono autoritario. – ¡Date prisa!

–Anda hijo… se hace tarde.

–No quiero ir…. –manifestó serenamente.

– ¿Cómo que no quieres ir? –indagó el padre.

– ¿No vas a ir a la iglesia? –dijo su madre horrorizada.

– ¿Porqué debo ir? ¿Es que acaso Dios no podía autosatisfacerse? ¿Necesitaba utilizar a todos los seres humanos? Ultrajar a cada uno de ellos….

– ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?! –le interrumpió el padre.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Fergus? Hijo... hace tiempo que te comportas extraño. –comentó su madre con preocupación.

–Es que me he hartado de las farsas de Dios…. Y ustedes quieren obligarme a seguir siendo testigo de ellas.

No había necesidad de eso. Él podía haber ido a cualquier parte. No necesitaba quedarse ahí. Pero simplemente había descubierto que era muy divertido llevar a las personas al límite. Le entretenía jugar con ellos. Ver que tanto podía influenciarlos. Jugar con sus mentes hasta que enloquecieran quizá…. O quizá no. Pero nunca se sabía. Eso por no mencionar los gritos del pobre recipiente. Clamaba por su libertad. Ya no estaba tan feliz de tenerle dentro. El desdichado tenía una idea equivocada acerca de lo que era o hacía un ángel.

* * *

La tierra era un sitio en verdad excepcional. El tiempo que había pasado allí fue de mucho provecho. Lo que más le había gustado era el whisky. Luego estaba el sexo. Ahora comprendía por qué los humanos perdían la cabeza por eso. Y los perros también le agradaban. Se llevaba bien con ellos, porque era fácil hacer que obedecieran. Era la primera vez que alguien le obedecía a él y no él a alguien más…

Estaba decidido. De ahora en más viviría aquí abajo. Ya no podía esperar para ver el resto del mundo. Si esta tierra congelada y obscura le había entretenido, no podía imaginar cuán bien la pasaría en sitios más amigables. Porque sabía que existían pero no había querido moverse por no llamar la atención.

En todo eso pensaba mientras contemplaba el horizonte en medio de la bruma. Se disponía a partir cuando un grupo de ángeles encabezados por el lameculos de Zacharíah lo interceptó. Sacó su espada y los enfrentó.

– ¡Aléjense de mí! –les advirtió.

Uno de los ángeles también blandió su espada. Combatieron unos breves segundos pero el oponente era demasiado fuerte. Ni toda la voluntad y fiereza del ángel con alas color carmín alcanzó para librarse de él. Lo hirió en un brazo y un ala. Lo derribaron al suelo, apresándolo. Zacharíah pateó su espada lejos y lo miró con curiosidad.

– ¿En verdad pensaste que escaparías de nosotros?

Él los miró uno por uno, obsequiándoles una mirada de infinito odio. Luego habló finalmente:

– ¿Para qué me quieren de regreso? ¿Para seguir humillándome?

–Vamos… conoces las reglas. No puedes estar aquí sin permiso. Tienes dos opciones: volver al cielo o simplemente morir… por tu bien te recomiendo la última. En lo personal creo que es lo mejor en tu caso. Eres un ser inservible…

–No te daré el gusto… -dijo apretando los dientes manchados de sangre –llévame de vuelta y me volveré a escapar.

–Bien… tú lo has decidido. –declaró –quieres ser libre… lo serás.

Un extraño objeto apareció en la mano de Zacharíah. Era similar a un cristal. Pronunció un conjuro.

Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Sentía que le estaban abriendo el pecho y tratando de arrancarle el corazón. Y en verdad eso era lo que el serafín estaba haciendo. Le estaba despojando de su gracia. Un intenso humo brillante comenzó a salir por su boca dirigiéndose al pequeño receptáculo y se metió dentro de éste.

Cuando terminó y lo soltaron se sentía agotado. Sin fuerzas. Ya no escuchaba la voz de su recipiente en su cabeza. Comenzó a sentir frío y hambre. Y dolor. Un dolor físico casi tan intenso como el que su orgullo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y también sitió una rabia incontrolable. Logró alcanzar su espada y asesinó a uno de sus hermanos aprovechando un breve momento de distracción.

Zacharíah enfureció ante semejante demostración de desobediencia.

–Se terminó. Nos dijeron que debíamos dejarte con vida. Pero yo no te lo voy a tolerar.

El cuerpo del que alguna vez había sido Fergus McLeod comenzó a sangrar por la boca. Lo estaban asesinando, cuando súbitamente todos los ángeles se desvanecieron en medio de una luz cegadora. Cuando abrió los ojos contempló a Anna parada frente a él. Su mano sobre un árbol en el cual había dibujado un sello para ahuyentar a los ángeles.

–Lo lamento…. –dijo mirándolo compasivamente. –Yo… no debí influenciarte tanto. Solo deseaba ayudarte y lo he complicado todo. Nunca debí mostrarte esa salida… Miguel la ha cerrado, para que nadie vuelva a escapar. Quien quiera bajar a la tierra sin permiso, de ahora en más, tendrá que caer. –dijo apesadumbrada.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Ahora eres mi cómplice.

–No. Desobedecieron las órdenes de Miguel… he hecho lo correcto.

–Ellos regresarán de todas formas.

–No. No lo harán. –dijo un misterioso hombre aparecido de pronto. –Anna tiene razón. Las órdenes eran dejarte con vida. Vuelve a casa, Anna.

Ella obedeció con gesto de resignación.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó incorporándose, aún adolorido.

–Soy Metatron. Pero en realidad eso no importa. –dijo con voz serena –Lo que importa es que Dios te quiere con vida.

– ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

–Él tiene un plan para ti, Crowley. Por eso te hizo diferente. Él va a necesitarte.

Crowley rió histéricamente.

–Bien… entonces devuélveme mi gracia…

–No puedo hacer eso… tendrás que vivir con ese peso. Ese es tu destino. Ha sido tu decisión. Fue la única verdad que Zacharíah dijo esta tarde…

–No. No me quedaré atascado en esta roca…–protestó furioso.

–Te has pasado la vida preguntándote por qué tu Padre te había creado distinto a todos. Hasta tu nombre es diferente. Extraño para un ángel. Y cuando te doy la respuesta, te niegas a aceptarla. –dijo alejándose y dejándolo solo en medio del silencioso bosque.

Cuando el último ángel desapareció, Crowley dejó salir finalmente su frustración e impotencia. Se echó a suelo nuevamente y comenzó a llorar sin control. Cuando las lágrimas se llevaron su rabia, su odio, su dolor y su humillación decidió que no descansaría hasta vengarse de cada uno de los habitantes del cielo.


	5. Chapter 5

Finalmente! Después de semanas (meses, creo) de bloqueo he terminado esta historia!

Espero que les haya gustado y déjenlo saber en los reviews...

También hay un epílogo con conclusiones y explicaciones...

Un abrazo!

* * *

Tantos años buscándola… tanto esfuerzo, tanto empeño. Ojalá lo hubiese pensado antes. No era él quien debía encontrarla. Era ella la que debía venir a él.

–Buenas noches –dijo la atractiva mujer pelirroja aparecida súbitamente detrás de él.

–Buenas noches –respondió él con gentileza.

– ¿En que puedo serte útil, guapo?

–Estoy buscando un trato.

– ¿Y qué es lo que se te ofrece?

Él se acercó a ella. Le susurró algo al oído. La mujer permaneció una fracción de segundo desconcertada.

– ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

–Me has oído bien.

–Veré que puedo hacer. Lo consultaré con las autoridades. Te espero mañana aquí mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente la esperó con algo de ansiedad.

–Estás de suerte, guapo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te han dicho?

–Que la jefa en persona va a tratar contigo.

Una hermosa mujer apareció de la nada. Su belleza era incomparable. Sus cabellos dorados resplandecían a la luz de la luna llena y sus ojos eran de un celeste tan claro que bien se podría haber dicho que no había otra cosa que unas obscuras pupilas en sus órbitas. Parecía un gato en la obscuridad. Y se movía con una gracia casi hechizante.

–Déjanos solos –le ordenó a la bella pelirroja, quien a su lado parecía ahora nada más que una ordinaria mujer más.

–Si señora –dijo ella desvaneciéndose.

–Vaya… vaya… vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó jugueteando sugestivamente con sus dedos sobre los hombros de él. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Fergus…

–No me engañas…pudiste engañarla a ella. Es un demonio de rango menor. Pero a mí no…sé lo que eres. Puedo verlo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Me llamo Crowley… ¿Y tú eres Lilith? ¿Verdad?

–Efectivamente.

–Eres más encantadora de lo que habían mencionado.

–Gracias. Y dime algo… Crowley. ¿Quién se ha llevado tus alas?

–Ese infeliz de Zacharíah…

– ¿Crowley? Es familiar… –reflexionó –si… He oído de ti. El renegado. El diferente –comentó sin mayor ironía, inclusive con respeto –Lucifer solía mencionarte… Decía que había dos cosas que no comprendía sobre su padre: los humanos y tú. ¿Por qué debería creer en ti?

– ¿Por qué deberías creer en Lucifer…? Sé como piensan. Soy uno de ellos. Pero parece ser que eso les molesta…

–Sabías que tu pedido llamaría mi atención lo suficiente como para venir a verte personalmente. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

–Venganza. –respondió sin dudar. –a cambio te daré mi alma o lo que sea que la reemplace y todo lo que sé sobre el cielo y los ángeles.

–No creo que alguien como tú pueda saber más que Lucifer.

–No. Pero te apuesto que no te lo ha dicho todo…

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que Lucifer solo quiere hacer su juego. Tú no le importas.. Solo te quiere para salir de su prisión. Ni mucho menos los demonios. Cuando tenga lo que quiere, todos van a morir…créeme

–Si. Yo también lo había pensado. Pero nunca encontré la manera de escapar a mi destino.

–Puedo ayudarte con eso. Confía en mí. Tú y yo, somos iguales. Dios ha jugado con nosotros, ¿y con qué derecho? Nos hizo como somos y luego nos castiga por eso… No es justo… Solo hay algo que te pido encarecidamente. Quiero recordar todo…quiero ser como tú.

–No puedo garantizarte eso. Pero te aseguro que todo lo que me enseñes te será devuelto una vez que te hayas transformado. Cuando seas uno de nosotros yo misma te tendré bajo mi protección. Y te volveré a enseñar todo. ¿Qué dices? Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte.

Se quedó pensativo.

–De acuerdo. ¿Tenemos un trato?

–Claro que si. Pobre Crowley. Atrapado para siempre en el cuerpo de Fergus McLeod…yo te liberaré… -le dijo acariciando sus labios –dentro de diez años estaré aquí para rescatarte.

– ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿No puede ser antes?

– ¡Pero qué ansiedad! –exclamó con vehemencia –Lo siento. Si no fuera así ellos lo descubrirían. Tenemos que ser discretos. Mientras tanto disfruta de la tierra. Hay muchas cosas con las que puedes entretenerte…con ese cuerpo tan atlético y esos labios tan sensuales…–confesó mientras volvía a juguetear con los músculos de su torso.


	6. Chapter 6 Epílogo

Epílogo

Como ya dije al principio este fic está inspirado en una teoría que no avalo: que Crowley es un ángel caído.

Sea como fuere siempre vi a Crowley como un regalo de Dios. E incluso llegué a pensar que era Dios mismo… él aparece en la serie trayendo consigo lo que se necesitaba para detener a Lucifer. Y esa ha sido la mayor fuente de inspiración de esta historia…

Mi opinión personal es que solo era un escosés hijo de puta que se vendió por 3 pulgadas más. Lo que podría interpretarse claramente como una estupidez. Pero si lo analizas en profundidad pude llegar a verse como un acto osado. Bobby dice claramente: "eras un sastre de mierda…" lo que significaba a las claras que estaba lejos de ser exitoso o acomodado socialmente. Pudo haber pedido fama, riqueza o poder, pero sin embargo pidió 3 pulgadas… ¿por qué? Crowley es el demonio más inteligente que conocemos, sospecho que esa condición la traía ya de antes de su estadía en el infierno. Así como su gracia y sarcasmo. Es evidente que posee una personalidad osada aún antes de corromperse. Y también despiadada. No olvidemos la rivalidad con su hijo. Es notorio que no fue el padre del año.

Hay motivos de sobra para pensar que no se tata de un ángel caído.

La primera de ellas, y la más importante, un caído, como tal, debería ser reconocido por los demás ángeles. Cosa que jamás sucedió. Sin mencionar que todos los ángeles tienen nombre de procedencia hebraica, mientras que Crowley es gaélico (casualmente igual que Fergus). Aunque no descarto que ese no sea su nombre original y que lo adoptara más tardíamente.

La segunda, que pudimos ver como se aterrorizó en el momento en que supo que tenían sus restos mortales de "rehenes" para obligarle a deshacer el trato de Bobby. A menos que solo intentase mantener su fachada, no tendría por qué haberse asustado. Y a los que me vengan con que Castiel quemó los huesos y él siguió con vida no me queda más opción que tildarlos de inocentes y decirles que muy evidentemente esos no eran los huesos de Crowley… ingenuos.

La tercera, que queda atrapado en los sellos de Salomón. Si no fuese un demonio habría escapado sin más.

La cuarta, que en 8x01 tiene una clara reacción al agua bendita que Kevin le arroja.

Pero en 8x07 queda más que claro que no es un demonio cualquiera. Su humo rojo es una evidencia irrefutable de que algo es diferente en él. Aunque como párrafo aparte me gustaría comentar que quizá, y solo quizá, el humo rojo fue debido al hechizo ejercido sobre aquel sitio. Recordando las palabras de Crowley: "no puedo hacer todos mis trucos, pero puedo hacer muchos". Pero la mera presencia de humo, sea del color que fuere, no está indicando claramente que se trata de un ente demoníaco.

Ahora, luego de 8x12 podríamos pensar en un Knight of Hell. Pero Henry fue muy claro: "los arcángeles los mataron a todos". ¿Pero si se olvidaron de Abbadon, pudieron pasar por alto a Crowley? Quizá. Pero nos encontramos nuevamente ante la incógnita: ¿no debieron reconocerlo, tanto ángeles como demonios y el propio Lucifer, como tal? Además un Knight es un ángel y como tal ha de tener una mente estructurada. Dudosamente sería infiel a Lucifer. No estaría capacitado para serlo. A menos que fuera un ángel muy especial…

Y debo agregar finalmente lo revelado en 8x17. El dato de la Mesopotamia no es menor… lo que tira por el suelo a Fergus y toda la historia narrada previamente…. Se me ocurrió una idea pensando en la sintomatología de Sam. La nueva teoría es la siguiente:

Cas dijo que no es capaz de curar a Sam, porque él está dañado a nivel molecular. Ahora… ¿Y si tan solo fuese que Sam no está siendo dañado, sino reconstruido? Tal vez se está convirtiendo en algo diferente. Quizá las tres pruebas tengan que ver con rearmar su alma y convertirlo en un ser poderoso. Porque pongamos en claro que para cometer semejante acto como cerrar las puertas del infierno… debes necesitar un enorme poder… las tres pruebas están diseñadas para darle ese poder al ser humano… una vez superadas, éste procedería al ritual…

¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con Crowley? Verán. ¿Y si Crowley fue el primer hombre en intentar cerrar las puertas del cielo? En 8x17 el rey del infierno se encuentra con Naomi y le dice que no la veía desde los tiempos obscuros… ¿Qué tiempos obscuros? ¿Y si la cosa se puso fea en la antigua Babilonia y los ángeles idearon un plan para detener a los demonios? Escogieron a un hombre… Crowley en este caso (quien suponemos que no se llamaba así originalmente…) y lo entrenan para pasar las pruebas… lo ponen en custodia ¿La encargada? Naomi. Pero resulta que Crowley y ella tienen un affaire y ella se desconcentra debido a sus sentimientos y… todo fracasa por su culpa…Crowley descubre que lo ángeles lo han estado utilizando y huye de ellos… pero debido a los tres rituales su alma ha sido transformada… se ha vuelto eterno… Escapa durante mucho tiempo, hasta que harto de todo (en el siglo 17…) decide aliarse a Lilith y venderle su alma tan solo para vengarse del cielo. De ahí que su humo sea rojo y no negro. Al ser diferente su alma, sería un demonio diferente. Y al ser una herramienta de Dios puesta al servicio del infierno… bueno…eso lo convertiría inmediatamente en una blasfemia…. Y todo esto pude imaginarlo gracias al comportamiento de Naomi. Porque ella está muy obsesionada con que se deben obedecer las reglas… Y pareció incómoda frente a Crowley… casi avergonzada. Quizá con un dejo de culpa en sus ojos. ¿Será que ella sabe cuál es el precio de no hacer las cosas bien?

O quizá simplemente es un demonio muy antiguo. Lo que encajaría también con la vergüenza de Naomi. Revolcarse con un demonio no debió haber sido muy bien visto… suponiendo que los demás lo supiesen y que ellos no lo mantuvieran en secreto. Aún en secreto sería un comportamiento vergonzoso para cualquier ángel. Naomi le dice a Castiel que trabajar con Meg sería "impuro" Y lo dice con un gesto llamativamente nervioso…Pero… ¿entonces dónde encaja toda la historia de los huesos de Fergus? Porque dejó pasar la oportunidad de humillar a Bobby y los chicos…siendo él el humillado en esa escena…

Pero mis propias convicciones no han sido un obstáculo para mi imaginación, de modo que concebí esta historia. En ella reflejo mi idea de cómo podría alguien ser un ángel caído y a la vez un demonio…en lo personal pienso que es un poco floja, carente de contenido argumental así como de acción y suficiente angustia del protagonista. Pero ya tengo muy en claro mis vacíos como escritora. No hay mucho que hacer cuando te falta el talento, ¿verdad?

Les agradezco desde ya que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerme. Están invitados a dejar sus comentarios y opiniones, como siempre.


End file.
